1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise device, in particular to an exercise device suitable for people suffering from lower back pain and similar problems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various exercise devices have been proposed, however they generally require that the user be either standing, sitting or lying to perform the exercise. Such devices are not satisfactory for some people with lower back pain, since the very position in which the exercise is performed, such as sitting, may well aggravate the condition. Accordingly it is an object of the instant invention to overcome these deficiencies in previous devices by providing a device that allows the person's body to be suspended freely from the lower back to the knees during exercise. In recent years, more attention has been paid to the problem of lower back pain and the instant invention seeks to provide an exercise device suitable for a person with a lower back pain or other such condition.